1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, miniaturization of electronic devices, such as notebooks, PDA, etc has become a trend such that the dimension and size of electronic connectors used therein have to be modified and reduced so as to meet the requirements.
CN Patent No. 1049072C issued to Tian on Feb. 2, 2000 discloses a mini USB connector. The mini USB connector comprises an insulative housing, a group of contacts received in the housing and a metallic shielding assembled to the housing. Each contact defines a tail portion with a pair of wings extending laterally, the wings are bent toward each other to receive one of wires therein, to prevent solder from flowing. However, it's difficult to bend the wings when the contact becomes thicker.
Said contacts are received in passages of the housing, but tips of the contacts will sprout upwards as mating time increases. Typically, the tip of the contact is bent down and pressed into the housing to prevent the tip from sprouting upwards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,386 issued to Davis on Mar. 10, 1998 discloses an electrical connector with this typical design. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a group of contacts received in the housing and a metallic shielding assembled to the housing, contacting portions of the contacts are bent downwards to merge into a front part of the housing. However, when the contacts are insert-molded within the housing, it's difficult to make tips of the contacts and main bodies of the contacts locate on a same plane.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.